goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GBA Equipment Comparison Charts
I'll get to more later, but for now I'm starting on these, I feel they are necessary because while the current system is easy to compare, say, robes to robes, comparing robes to clothing- or matching clothing to bracelets, etc- is not. I will edit more when I have the time, but otherwise, feel free to comment and/or edit. Also, more importantly, I don't know where to link this to, or if this makes other pages redundant, or if this page itself is redundant (at least to me it isn't, lol), thoughts? Slax01 01:04, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :It certainly seems like a good idea. It can be linked to very traditionally from the Equipment page and maybe the item template, I think. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 03:15, May 5, 2010 (UTC) This page needs a little bit more work, I believe. I did some major gammar editing, but there is still inconsistency, especially in terms of the location where items are found--we need to standardize the terminology used to define location, and then we need to add a (bulleted?) list of those items to the top of the page. I am hesitant about the bulletted list because I made what I believe is an essential numbered list right above the explanations of the locations. Somebody who knows more about where items are found in-game might want to take a look at this... ThorHammer17 21:46, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :I believe you meant to say you did some major grammar editing, but I digress... It seems good enough to merely list whether it's buyable in "Shop" or "Artifact", findable in "Chest", and so on, and in which game that can be done, because information on where exactly these items can be found in each game is supposed to be in the more descriptive equipment lists like List of Bracelets and the like. As for the data itself, I haven't seen any inconsistency yet; it seems understandable that when an item is in "Chest" in "GS", it means that only one can be found in the first game and could only appear in a second game in the first party's inventory through password transfer. All I think the page needs right now is a legend on what exactly "Shop", "Artifact", and "Chest" entail. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 22:58, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::there are some problems with the legend I used, such as the turtle boots or festival coat, which aren't found in chests per say, but are nonetheless found. Basically, I figured if you want to know where they are, just click on the link to the item's page, that'll tell you the specifics. Also, there may be errors, as I copy-pasted alot, so if an error is found, please go ahead and edit it. for instance, as I was typing this replay I found that I hadn't capitalised golden shirt, lol Slax01 00:41, May 17, 2010 (UTC) That's exactly what I meant, Eric (also, sorry for the typo--I tried very hard to AVOID that particular mishap); we need something that gives perhaps a little bit more detail to the what each designation (chest, shop, artifact, etc.) means, and perhaps add more subcategories in that department. ThorHammer17 17:56, June 16, 2010 (UTC)